1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a key drive device configured to drive keys of a keyboard musical instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For permitting an acoustic piano to have an automatic playing or performance function, there has been known a technique of disposing a key drive device (key drive unit) having solenoids for driving keys of a keyboard, in a space formed by cutting a portion of a key bed which is located below the keys. The key drive device is configured to actuate solenoids by control signals in accordance with performance contents, thereby transmitting a drive force to associated keys from undersides thereof in the neighborhood of a rear end portion (nearer to a back check) of each key. As a result, the keys are driven as if a player or performer has depressed the keys, and hammers corresponding to the keys strike associated strings, whereby sounds are generated.
For installing the thus constructed key drive device, it is necessary, because of its installation position, to carry out a large-scale working operation on an acoustic piano. Further, it takes a long time to install the key drive device on the acoustic piano. In view of this, there has been developed a technique of facilitating an installation operation of the key drive device on the acoustic piano, as disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, for instance.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-252302